


Домашний уют

by Fandom_Sanctuary, Tykki



Series: fandom Sanctuary 2018. Миди. Высокий рейтинг. [1]
Category: Sanctuary (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Asphyxiation, Blood Drinking, Bloodplay, Established Relationship, F/M, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Polyamory, Threesome, Threesome - F/M/M, Vampires
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-22
Updated: 2018-09-22
Packaged: 2019-07-15 13:42:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16064318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandom_Sanctuary/pseuds/Fandom_Sanctuary, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tykki/pseuds/Tykki
Summary: Угроза господства вампиров предотвращена, но Никола Тесла – всё ещё не самая популярная личность среди благодарного человечества. К счастью, Пятёрка и не такое переживала.





	Домашний уют

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Венские каникулы](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14069745) by [Tykki](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tykki/pseuds/Tykki). 



Войдя в свою комнату, Хелен Магнус не в первый раз за последние недели застала там Николу Теслу. Хотя всё-таки он больше предпочитал сидеть в лаборатории или в винном погребе, но в Убежище сейчас слишком часто ходили посторонние – сотрудники спецслужб, представители правительств, дипломаты, – которые не отказались бы перемолвиться с ним парой слов. И даже постоянные обитатели Убежища не всегда лояльно относились к его жизненным выборам за прошедший год и не всегда были готовы просто поддержать разговор о том, как Никола гениален, а все окружающие – тупы. И, да, все вышеперечисленные могли зайти поболтать к нему даже в комнату, которую ему выдали.  
Хелен Магнус вежливо намекнула окружающим, что он под её защитой, да и сам Никола отнюдь не был беспомощен, но его самолюбие от этих стычек жестоко страдало. Поэтому методом проб и ошибок он всё-таки нашёл себе тихий угол, где никто не помешал бы ему, его планшету и его бутылке. Хелен не была в восторге, что этим углом оказалась её комната, но, похоже, другого места, где его не искали бы, в Убежище не было; и они с Николой условились, что пока он не разводит тут бардак (что, к счастью, было не в его натуре), то может сидеть здесь в её отсутствие.  
Правда, обычно он это делал за столом, а не разлёгшись на кровати Магнус, как сегодня. Спасибо ещё, что поверх покрывала и сняв пиджак и обувь.  
– Никола, ну вот это уже наглость, – заметила она, направляясь к шкафу. Потому что вообще-то зашла подобрать себе одежду на завтрашний саммит.  
– Не ждал тебя раньше вечера, – без тени раскаяния (как обычно) ответил он, опуская планшет.  
– Как раз вечер у меня будет занят, – покачала головой Магнус, критически рассматривая деловые костюмы. – А вот сейчас как раз выдалось окно – мы вроде бы всё подготовили, а бельгийский премьер задерживается и прибудет только к ужину.  
– О, – усмехнулся Никола, садясь. – И ты решила провести свободное время со мной?  
– Скорее, со своим гардеробом, – фыркнула она. – Как раз до него у меня руки не дошли. Что ты делаешь?  
С его лица сползла улыбка:  
– Так, кое-какие планы по восстановлению Вены… Ты же их тоже представишь? Тоже анонимно?  
Вот это было апофеозом мук совести Николы Теслы: не сознаваться в авторстве своей работы. Магнус даже стало его жаль, хотя, конечно, он просто пытался хоть как-то загладить свою вину.  
Но вина у них всё равно была общая, даже если в разных пропорциях.  
Магнус посмотрела на выбранный костюм, повесила вешалку с ним на стул у шкафа и подошла к кровати.  
– Честно говоря, не думаю, что это первоочередная задача, – сказала она, глядя в глаза Николе. – Даже когда все желающие вернутся в Европу окончательно, им хватит места и без центра Вены. Но и эти планы я тоже подам, конечно. Как и остальную твою работу.  
Никола кисло посмотрел в ответ и сказал:  
– Похоже, настало время очередного ухода в подполье на шестьдесят лет, а?  
– Надеюсь, на этот раз ты будешь поддерживать связь, – серьёзно сказала Магнус. – Но в целом – идея не лишена смысла. Твоей крови жаждут больше, чем в сороковых. И когда выловят остатки двора Афины – кто-то да обязательно придёт за тобой, несмотря на все обещания мне.  
– Ясно, ясно, – отмахнулся он, всё-таки откладывая планшет на тумбочку у кровати и сгибая ноги в коленях. – Я продумаю, куда податься, и избавлю тебя от своего присутствия. Не нависай. Посиди со мной, пока я ещё здесь.  
Он даже не флиртовал, несмотря на то, что ситуация располагала. Хелен не доставляло удовольствия видеть его таким, так что она намеренно села совсем рядом, опираясь на его колено.  
По крайней мере, Никола снова улыбнулся.  
– О? – и вот теперь он флиртовал. – Так у тебя были ещё идеи, как провести свободное время?  
– Заранее – нет, – рассмеялась Хелен. – Но...  
– Но я неотразим, так? – подхватил он, уже откровенно веселясь. Потом продолжил немного задумчивее: – А ведь мы так и не поговорили на тему того, что было в Вене, хотя кое-кто обещал...  
– Да, не поговорили, – немного виновато согласилась Хелен. – В моё оправдание – переселение всех жителей Европы обратно довольно трудоёмкое занятие. Хотя твоя помощь, серьёзно, была неоценима.  
Он пожал плечами и протянул руку, накручивая прядь её волос на палец:  
– Помощь неоценима, потому что не оценят, ну и чёрт с ним. Давай лучше обсудим более приятные темы. Или ты хочешь отложить ещё на шестьдесят лет?  
– Необязательно, – фыркнула Хелен. – Никола, ты же знаешь: ты мне никогда не был безразличен. Сомневаюсь, что без посторонних факторов мы бы дошли до постели… так быстро, по крайней мере. Но я не жалею. Ты, надеюсь, тоже?  
– Шутишь? – усмехнулся он. – Хотя, признаюсь, меня коробит это скупое «не безразличен». А я думал, ты всё смущаешься признаться в том, как страстно в меня влюблена!  
– Я бы не смущалась, – мягко сказала она. – Но ты можешь рассчитывать – на моё хорошее отношение, на мою помощь, на мою поддержку. Если не выкинешь в ближайшее время ещё что-то из того же разряда, что было с Афиной. Никола, я не буду прощать бесконечно.  
– Я знаю, – серьёзно ответил он. Но, когда потянулся к ней за поцелуем, она не отстранилась.  
Впрочем, они едва успели коснуться губ друг друга, когда третий голос с лёгкой насмешкой заметил:  
– Но, тем не менее, прощать ты будешь долго и многое. По крайней мере, нам.  
Хелен вздрогнула, а Никола мученически возвёл очи горе.  
– Джон, – она повернулась к окну, у которого стоял, подпирая стенку, Джон Друитт. – Не слышала, как ты появился.  
– Ты была занята, – усмехнулся он. – А я не хотел мешать.  
Хелен приподняла бровь, отвечая:  
– Правда? Что касается твоих слов – возможно. Но не бесконечно и не всё. Тебе ли не знать.  
– Мне ли не знать, – эхом повторил он, не меняя позы. – И, кстати: правда. Мешать я не хотел.  
– Джонни, с тобой за год случилось что-то интересное? – с любопытством спросил Никола. – Вот уж от тебя ожидал более бурного и глупого поведения.  
– Так, по мелочи, старина, – пожал плечами Джон. – Немного гнева Хелен, немного полного заряда портативной электростанции, который я пропустил сквозь себя. И – ах, да, неожиданное развитие событий в Вене. Достаточно, чтобы на некоторое время примириться с отсутствием прощения.  
Хелен нахмурилась: ей хорошо был знаком мечтательный тон, которым он говорил. Это, да ещё не менее мечтательные улыбки, с которыми он всё чаще смотрел в пространство или, что страшнее, на людей, намекало, что его пребывание в Убежище на правах гостя тоже подходит к концу. И что скоро они снова сыграют в увлекательную игру, где либо она поймает его в ловушку до новой череды убийств, либо он снова исчезнет, чтобы потом возникнуть с новой угрозой.  
Но пока ещё, пока не всех оставшихся вампиров Афины поймали, он был полезен. И пока ещё она не могла себя заставить снова попытаться его убить.  
– Электростанция в конечном счёте пошла тебе на благо, – напомнила она. – И, кстати, раз Никола здесь, можно попробовать повторить.  
Джон фыркнул с искренним весельем:  
– Ты хотела бы посмотреть, да? Как он меня почти убьёт.  
– Ну, я могу немного уменьшить силу разряда на этот раз, – приятным тоном заметил Никола, слегка скаля зубы.  
– Сомневаюсь, что это так работает, – Джон наконец отклеился от стены и, обогнув кровать, подошёл к ним. – Но я подумаю об этом.  
– Ты просто так пришёл или что-то передать? – спросила его Хелен, уходя от темы, которую не слишком хотела обсуждать весь последний век.  
– Всего лишь сказать, что этот твой бельгийский индюк подтвердил, что на ужин успеет, – он поколебался и, когда его не остановили, присел на край кровати. Ну, хорошо, что внутри Убежища он хотя бы ходил без плаща. – Не подумал, что застану вас за чем-то, помимо разговора, хотя, учитывая, что Никола у тебя практически живёт…  
– Ты ещё и это заметил? И ничего не сказал? – удивился тот, а Хелен подозрительно прищурилась:  
– Слишком нехарактерное поведение для тебя, Джон. Мне стоит проверить, правда ли это ты?  
– Проверь, – согласился он. – Хотя, если уж мы играем в откровенность… Я ценю, когда кто-то хочет, чтобы ему причинили боль.  
Теперь нахмурился Никола:  
– Джонни, если тебе кажется, что я стал похож на твою идеальную жертву, то подумай ещё раз.  
– Я совсем не это сказал, – шелестяще ответил Джон. – Пытаться тебя убить мне и раньше ничего не мешало, старина.  
Хелен знала чуть больше Николы, поэтому заметила, глядя Джону в глаза:  
– И ты хочешь... причинить боль... Николе до или после того, как кто-то из нас причинит боль тебе?  
Он выдохнул, улыбаясь одним углом рта:  
– Это обсуждаемо.  
– О, – понял Никола, но Джон уже не отпускал взгляда Хелен:  
– А ты бы это сделала? Раньше, помнится, ты предпочитала не смешивать одно с другим.  
Она сама чувствовала, что в ответ усмехнулась не слишком добро:  
– Это "раньше" было довольно давно.  
– Интересно, – протянул он, кладя руку ей на колено. – Хотя, подозреваю, требует немного больше времени, чем у нас есть.  
– А тебе очень нужно на ужин? – уточнил Никола. – Потому что электрошок могу обеспечить хоть прямо сейчас.  
– Не сомневаюсь, старина, – но смотрел Джон всё ещё на Хелен. – Дорогая?  
– За ужином нужно быть мне, – мотнула она головой. – А это сложно будет совместить с реанимацией тебя.  
– Значит, позже, – с лёгким сожалением кивнул Джон.  
– Ты себя ведёшь так, словно ты пьян, – ровно сказала она.  
– Разве что предвкушением, – ответил он. – Не кровью, как ты намекаешь. Ну а излишнее увлечение вином – это скорее к Николе.  
– У меня есть уважительная причина, – пробормотал тот, но без особого запала. – Я знаком с тобой.  
Джон хмыкнул и провёл ладонью по ноге Хелен выше, хотя и всё ещё поверх юбки. Хелен подумала – и, сбросив туфли, закинула ноги на кровать, повернувшись спиной к Николе.  
Джон усмехнулся шире, укладывая её ноги себе на колени и массируя ступни. У него были сильные ловкие пальцы – Хелен прекрасно помнила и удовольствие, и боль, какие они могли причинить. Сейчас пока речь шла только о первом; хотя от того, как он надвинулся ближе, снова слегка веяло угрозой. Хелен могла ответить чем-то в этом же духе, но не стала. Только приподняла брови в вежливом недоумении и позволила ищущей руке Джона найти ножны со стилетом, закреплённые ровно на две ладони выше края юбки.  
– Сколько ещё при тебе оружия? – с заметной радостью поинтересовался Джон.  
– Поищи – узнаешь, – предложила она, пока он слегка раздвигал ей ноги, чтобы расстегнуть крепление.  
– Пистолет чувствую я, – заметил Никола, снова накручивая на палец прядь её волос. – Но где – не скажу.  
Джон посмотрел на его колено, прижимавшееся к боку Хелен.  
– Я подожду, пока до него дойдёт, – согласился он.  
Его ладонь снова пошла выше, на этот раз по внутренней стороне бедра Хелен, и она прерывисто вздохнула, откидываясь назад. Никола прижался к ней теснее, а его руки легли ей на талию – а потом медленно начали тянуть юбку вверх.  
– Благодарю за помощь, – насмешливо отозвался Джон, а Хелен хмыкнула и велела:  
– Джон, разденься.  
Он лениво послушался, не торопясь сперва расстёгивая манжеты, потом рубашку до середины, а потом грациозно стягивая её через голову. Хелен думала, что Никола воспользуется моментом и что-нибудь сделает, но он тоже наблюдал, похоже. Это её устраивало: сейчас был ровно тот случай, когда их соперничество только помешало бы.  
Джон разулся, аккуратно поставив ботинки у ножки кровати, и с ногами забрался на кровать, попутно расстёгивая брюки.  
– Продолжать? – с придыханием спросил он, стоя на коленях.  
– Не обязательно, – разрешила Хелен, и в ответ он придвинулся ближе, нависая над ней и Николой заодно. Она согнула ногу в колене, и он принял приглашение – нагнувшись и поцеловав колено.  
Как ни завораживало наблюдение, Хелен тоже хотелось перейти к активным действиям, и она повернулась к Николе, притягивая к себе его голову. Он ответил на поцелуй и низко произнёс:  
– Мне тоже раздеться? Или раздеть тебя?  
– Как хочешь, – сказала она, целуя его и чувствуя, как он расстёгивает на ней жакет. Блузку постигла та же судьба, но вот бюстгальтер ему из такого положения расстегнуть было неудобно. Он ограничился тем, что сжал одну её грудь через бельё, большим пальцем лаская напрягшийся сосок, и одновременно рука Джона легко и естественно пошла под юбкой вверх, снова по внутренней стороне её бедра, и Хелен прерывисто вздохнула, жмурясь от удовольствия.  
Джон придвинулся ближе, проводя пальцем по её промежности, потом ещё раз, надавливая сильнее. Хелен теснее прижалась к Николе, не переставая его целовать. Он гладил её грудь, другой рукой выводя круги на животе и спускаясь ниже, и, когда Джон расстегнул на ней юбку, пальцы Николы оказались под тканью белья Хелен раньше пальцев Джона. Последнего это не смутило, и Хелен почувствовала, как вздрогнул Никола, когда их руки соприкоснулись. Но ему в любом случае неудобно было тянуться, и он уступил, осыпая поцелуями шею Хелен, гладя снова по животу, бокам, груди. Джон наклонился, глядя на неё, и Хелен выгнулась навстречу, цепляясь за его плечи и ловя губы. Он целовался жадно, жёстко, и его пальцы ускорили движение меж её складок. Другой рукой он обхватил её за талию, прямо, да, под кобурой пистолета, притягивая к себе ближе, так что Николе пришлось тоже двинуться вперёд, чтобы не остаться в стороне. Хелен пробирало дрожью подступающего оргазма, и она откинулась назад, к Николе, поворачиваясь и кусая его за шею, слыша, как тяжело он дышит у неё над ухом. Джон нажал подушечками пальцев особенно хорошо, и Хелен застонала сквозь зубы, наконец взлетая к оргазму и каждой клеточкой тела чувствуя прикосновения их обоих. Теперь Джон гладил так, словно успокаивал пульсирующий жар под его пальцами, и Никола убирал мокрые пряди волос с её лба, и она застыла на секунду, поражаясь идеальной красоте ощущений.  
Потом Джон потянулся снять с неё юбку окончательно, и Хелен не успела предупредить его о вшитой бритве до того, как он об неё порезался.  
– О, – он рефлекторно отдёрнул руку и рассмеялся, посмотрев сперва на взбухающую каплю крови, а потом – на Хелен. Та, улыбаясь, пожала плечами. – Следовало ожидать.  
– Да, – согласилась она. Более сложные слова пока что ускользали.  
Джон поднёс было палец ко рту, но не стал слизывать кровь, вместо этого усмехнувшись Николе:  
– Хочешь?  
– Могу, – хрипло ответил тот, перехватывая руку Джона за запястье, притягивая её к себе и забирая в рот палец до второй фаланги. Лёжа у него на груди, Хелен совсем рядом видела посеревшее лицо, но Никола контролировал свои движения, а даже если бы и нет, она его не боялась. Бритва была не последним спрятанным на ней оружием.  
Джон протяжно выдохнул, и выпуклость на его полурасстёгнутых штанах стала ещё более очевидной.  
– У меня есть презервативы, – невинно заметила Хелен, которой нравилось лежать между ними, но и хотелось посмотреть продолжение, если до него дойдёт. – И смазка. В верхнем ящике.  
– Ты всегда ко всему готова, – пробормотал Джон.  
– Ну, я думала о том, чтобы повторить, – не стала отрицать она. – Просто времени не нашлось даже на то, чтобы обсудить это с вами.  
Никола выпустил палец Джона и облизнул губы.  
– И что дальше? – спросил он.  
– Хелен хочет посмотреть, по-моему, – сказал ему Джон. – Если я правильно понимаю.  
– Правильно, – улыбнулась она, садясь прямо и выбираясь из их клубка. Они с Джоном и так всегда неплохо понимали ход мыслей друг друга, а за последний год снова совсем синхронизировались, и это пугало и будоражило одновременно.  
Никола посмотрел на них обоих с сомнением, но, по крайней мере, к нему вернулся человеческий вид.  
– И какая роль уготована мне? – поинтересовался он.  
– Ну, уж не активная, – Джон толкнул его на подушки с привычной уверенностью, словно такая сцена повторялась между ними не раз. – Я помню что-то там про целибат до недавнего времени, а у меня нет никакого желания тратить время на то, чтобы тебя учить.  
Никола насмешливо округлил глаза:  
– Джонни, ты же не думаешь, что в наш век информационных технологий я чего-то не знаю?..  
– Теория не равняется практике, старина, – усмехнулся Джон, расстёгивая на нём рубашку.  
– А у тебя, выходит, практика есть? – Никола ему позволил, а значит, перепалка была больше для вида.  
– Выходит, есть.  
– Это с кем же?..  
Джон покосился на Хелен, и она, тоже его поняв, пришла на помощь:  
– Давай Джон предоставит тебе отчёт в другой раз?.. Раз уж тебя так это интересует, Никола.  
Тот удовлетворённо улыбнулся:  
– Я так и подумал, что речь о ком-то из общих знакомых...  
Джон его поцеловал. Поцеловал и стиснул одну руку на шее, а потом отпустил губы, но не шею.  
– Ты слишком много болтаешь, Никола…  
Тот открыл рот, явно не только для того, чтобы сделать вдох, и тогда его, наклонившись, поцеловала уже Хелен. Это его отвлекло, и Джон разжал руку, не получая, видно, нужного отклика. Поколебавшись, он заправил прядь волос Хелен ей за ухо и провёл пальцами по её щеке. Она на секунду приподнялась на локте, улыбнулась ему и вернулась к Николе. Прочертила дорожку от его ключиц к животу, наслаждаясь ощущением тёплой кожи под пальцами – до этого на них всё время была одежда, и хотелось разнообразия. Никола повернулся к ней, притягивая к себе за талию, и Джон воспользовался моментом, чтобы исследовать верхний ящик, про который говорила Хелен. Добыв всё, что нужно, он стянул с себя брюки, а потом бесцеремонно потянул за плечо Николу, чтобы уложить его обратно на спину и заняться и его брюками. Тот со свистом втянул в себя воздух, но Хелен покрывала лёгкими поцелуями его лицо – брови, веки, кончик носа и уголки губ, – одновременно снова скользя рукой по груди и животу, и Никола расслабился, позволяя себя раздевать и дальше. Через минуту на нём оставалась только расстёгнутая рубашка, а на Джоне – вовсе ничего, и он потянулся за презервативом. Хелен снова жадно поцеловала Николу, чувствуя, как возвращается возбуждение, и опустила руку ниже, обхватывая его наполовину вставший член. Никола прикусил её губу, но человеческими пока зубами, а Джон приподнял его, устраивая ноги у себя на бёдрах.  
...В ответ Никола вдруг стиснул предплечье Хелен, пряча лицо у неё на груди, и она убрала руку с его члена и просто обняла, как могла, понимая, что они мешают Джону, но ещё понимая, что Николе нужна передышка от ощущений. И действительно, через минуту он задышал уже ровнее, а потом сам откинулся на подушки, зубасто усмехаясь Хелен:  
– Вы оба смерти моей хотите, честно… Хотя – какой смерти!..  
– С возвращением, – тоже усмехнулась она и легла рядом на бок, опираясь на локоть. – Продолжаем?  
– О да, – горячо согласился он, и Джон хмыкнул, но, надо отдать ему должное, обошёлся без обидных комментариев. Его сегодняшняя фаза настроения определённо Хелен нравилась, вот если бы она ещё продержалась подольше…  
Предмет её размышлений тем временем выдавил на пальцы смазку и, не отпуская взгляда Николы, и провёл между его ягодицами. Тот мгновенно напрягся, едва не вибрируя, и так у них бы ничего хорошего не получилось бы, так что Хелен ущипнула его за ягодицу и сказала:  
– Расслабься.  
Он повернул голову к ней и пожаловался:  
– Мне нечем любоваться, ты слишком одета.  
– Я знаю, – она привстала и высвободилась из рукавов жакета. – Хотя, кажется, ты сейчас незаслуженно оскорбил Джона.  
– Он гораздо меньше в моём вкусе, и он тоже будет доволен результатом.  
Джон фыркнул, но не возразил, тоже скользя по ней заинтересованным взглядом. Хелен улыбнулась и нарочито медленно стянула расстёгнутую юбку, успешно не задев ни вшитое лезвие, ни вшитые капсулы. Чулки давно мешали, и она вытянула сперва одну ногу, потом другую, скатывая тонкий капрон и отправляя чулки под кровать. Блузку она пока снимать не стала: воздух холодил кожу, а забираться под покрывало не хотелось.  
– Прости, я вас отвлекаю? – с улыбкой спросила она, глядя в глаза Джону.  
– Отнюдь, – усмехнулся он. – Но ты всё ещё слишком одета.  
– Всему своё время, – пообещала Хелен.  
Сама она как раз любовалась Джоном: после года постоянного фехтования мачете у него красиво обрисовалась мускулатура, да, верно, но она всегда им любовалась, вольно или невольно. Он чувствовал её внимание… поэтому нагнулся над Николой, удерживая его взгляд, и начал двигать пальцами – не слишком нежно, но и без лишнего садизма. Хелен гладила Николу по бедру, теперь тоже наблюдая за его раскрасневшимся лицом и тем, как он закусывал губу, чтобы удержаться и не издать никакой звук.  
– В Убежище толстые стены, никто ничего не услышит, – прошептала она. Никола шумно выдохнул в ответ, но тут же снова впился в губу. Хелен дотронулась до плеча Джона и сказала: – Мягче.  
– Если Никола хочет мягче, – размеренно, в такт движениям ответил Джон, – он может попросить сам.  
Она посмотрела на Николу – тот усмехнулся ей в лицо, запуская когти в покрывало. Хелен кивнула, признавая, что она слишком привыкла, когда все играют по её правилам. И что сейчас это лишнее.  
Джон взял Николу за бёдра и начал входить, и пот на его лбу собрался крупными бисеринами. Никола негромко зарычал, но Хелен было видно, что он всё ещё слишком напряжён, и она легла рядом, водя круги по его груди и животу и касаясь губами плеча. Он запустил руку в её волосы и притянул её к себе, чтобы поцеловать, и Джон с протяжным стоном вошёл полностью. На пару секунд они замерли все трое, а потом Джон сказал:  
– Хелен, милая… мешаешь.  
Она фыркнула и отодвинулась в сторону, и Джон немедленно сделал то, что явно давно собирался – обеими руками взял Николу за горло. Никола раздвинул губы в хищной вампирской улыбке и зашипел, а его когти прочертили красные полосы по руке Джона, от запястья к локтю, но он мог сделать много больше, так что Хелен не вмешивалась. Она вообще предпочитала не мешать чужим попыткам искупить вину, какую бы странную форму они ни принимали. Джон начал двигаться вперёд, и Никола немедленно скрестил ноги у него на талии, хотя лицо у него постепенно бурело от прилива крови. Джон тоже оскалился, и сердце Хелен невольно пропустило удар, хоть она и напомнила себе, что Никола переживёт, если даже ему сломают шею. Но тот и сам не собирался сдаваться без борьбы – уже схватил Джона за оба предплечья, а потом извернулся и заломил одну руку ему за спину. Джон его отпустил – ещё бы, ведь, судя по хрусту, руку ему потом придётся осмотреть, – но Никола уже обнимал его сам, пропарывая спину до кровавых ручейков. Джон рыкнул, выпрямляясь и подтягивая его к себе, и вот теперь они целовались с обоюдной страстью, утоляя голод друг друга. С пальцев Николы сбежал разряд, и Джон дёрнулся и глухо застонал, и Хелен втянула воздух сквозь зубы, глядя на них обоих, и с силой сжала бёдра. Особенно с силой – когда Никола отклонился назад, посмотрел на неё с безумной улыбкой и вцепился Джону в горло. Через долю секунды Хелен резко подскочила на месте, поняв, что так Джона и правда придется потом реанимировать, но сонная артерия была с другой стороны, и, несмотря на внушительный набор зубов, Никола просто прокусил кожу, а не вырвал её с мясом. С облегчением вздохнув, Хелен провела пальцами вдоль позвоночника Николы, не переставая наблюдать за Джоном. Тот утробно рычал, крепко зажмурившись и подаваясь вверх всё быстрее, и Никола, сделав ещё пару глотков, запустил новый разряд, и Джон с хриплым вскриком кончил, отталкивая его от себя и сам почти падая назад и перекатываясь назад, пачкая покрывало и простыни кровью и спермой. Никола, очутившийся на руках у Хелен, дезориентированно заморгал и огляделся, явно не понимая, что происходит. Она уложила его и, потянувшись, скинула наконец блузку и избавилась от бюстгальтера. А потом вернулась к Николе, целуя его лоб, шею, грудь – и постепенно спускаясь ещё ниже. Он застонал, запрокидывая голову, когда Хелен обхватила губами его член, и она невольно улыбнулась: в сексе Никола реагировал очень честно. Он выгнулся, задыхаясь, когда она начала двигаться, и не потребовалось много времени прежде, чем он кончил, едва она его отпустила.  
– Это... О Господи, – Никола обессиленно вытянулся на простынях.  
– Немного лучше, когда мы не торопимся? – с улыбкой переспросила Хелен, незаметно вытирая губы и чувствуя, как Джон лениво гладит её спину вдоль позвоночника, то спускаясь до границ белья, то поддевая его пальцем. Она постаралась подавить дрожь, но он всё равно её заметил.  
– Само собой, – горячо кивнул Никола. – Хотя не подумай, что у меня какие-то претензии за прошлый раз! Но сегодня...  
– Ты всё ещё слишком много болтаешь, старина, – с насмешкой перебил Джон. – Хотя мог бы занять рот более полезным занятием. Ответить любезностью на любезность, так сказать.  
Никола приподнял брови:  
– Джонни, ты сейчас о чём именно?..  
– Обо мне, я думаю, – ответила Хелен, наклоняясь над Джоном и проводя пальцами по его груди. – Просто Джон забывает, что это мы с ним за последний год по необходимости научились понимать друг друга с полуслова. А с тобой он постоянно не дрался. Не на одной стороне, по крайней мере.  
Джон приподнялся и поцеловал её, пропуская её волосы меж пальцами. Хелен закрыла глаза и прижалась к нему ближе, чувствуя, как всё ещё учащённо бьётся его сердце.  
– Как будто бы только в последнем годе дело, – сказал Джон, когда они оторвались друг от друга.  
– Тебе бы пора забыть и двигаться дальше, – глядя в сторону, мягко сказала она.  
– Забыть тебя? Не хочу, – по-детски упрямо ответил он. – Таких, как ты, нет.  
Хелен рассмеялась без веселья:  
– Есть, конечно. Но я не буду учить тебя, как тебе жить твою жизнь, Джон.  
– …Вы всегда в постели на такие темы говорите? – садясь и подпирая щёку кулаком, спросил Никола.  
– Поверишь ли, Никола, мы не оказывались в одной постели очень давно, – вздохнула Хелен. – Не с такими целями, по крайней мере.  
– И, поверишь ли, я благодарен тебе, старина, что наконец оказались, – усмехнулся Джон.  
– Поверю… тебе, Хелен, – кивнул Никола в её сторону. – Вас послушав – просто очень легко поверю. А вот тебе, Джонни, не поверю, но вроде нам обоим это не мешает.  
– Определённо, – согласился Джон, почёсывая шею, которая всё ещё слегка кровоточила.  
Он был весь перемазан своей же кровью, и Хелен тоже запачкалась. Никола машинально облизал губы, глядя на них, и это не прошло незамеченным.  
– Что-то, похоже, теперь тебя на животную кровь и медикаменты так просто не перевести, а? – задумчиво сказала Хелен. – Хочу ли я знать, что ты пил весь предыдущий год?  
– Вино, – мрачно ответил он. – И моё решение… не очень часто прибегать к услугам доноров… не добавляло мне популярности. Мы можем об этом не говорить?  
– Можем, – кивнула она, потянувшись к нему. И действительно, целоваться было гораздо приятнее, чем вести такие разговоры. Никола уронил их обоих на подушки, и Хелен засмеялась: – Осторожнее! Там…  
– А, нет, пистолеты я уже убрал, – рассеянно заметил он в перерывах между поцелуями. – Они неудобно в лопатки упираются…  
– Ещё немного, и я тебе запрещу приходить в мою комнату, – беззлобно пригрозила она.  
– Главное, что сейчас не выгоняешь… – он сел, стаскивая с неё бельё, и Хелен ободряюще улыбнулась, когда он наклонился к её промежности, ероша волосы дыханием. Но ещё и скосила глаза на одеяло, потому что начала замерзать, и короткая прелюдия не так уж разгорячила её заново. Джон увидел и лёг рядом, обнимая её, и она с благодарностью прижалась ближе, купаясь в его тепле. Он покрывал поцелуями её шею, когда Никола наконец решился и, опустив голову, раздвинул губы Хелен языком. Джон набрал воздуха явно для того, чтобы прокомментировать, но Хелен своевременно закрыла ему рот ладонью. А потом – поцелуем. И прерывисто вздохнула, потому что Никола успешно возмещал неопытность усердием. Пальцы Джона сжались на её груди, стискивая сосок, и больше она точно не мёрзла. Никола почти лакал, и даже если спираль оргазма на этот раз не торопилась закрутиться, было хорошо, очень хорошо. Хелен потянулась, довольно жмурясь, и Джон фыркнул, на неё глядя, но от этого стало только приятнее.  
А когда он лизнул её грудь и захватил сосок уже губами – тем более.  
Потребовалось немного больше времени, чем в первый раз, но Никола между её ног и Джон, терзающий её груди губами и пальцами, гладящий руки… Хелен блаженно застонала раньше, чем успела себя остановить, да уже и не понимая, зачем себя останавливать. Удовольствия было слишком много, чтобы мир не подёрнулся дымкой, и когда она наконец пришла в себя, то увидела, что они оба жадно смотрят на неё, ловя каждое мгновение.  
Хелен немного сонно улыбнулась – стараясь улыбаться именно обоим. Потому что сейчас уж любое соперничество точно было неуместно.  
Никола вытер рот, и Хелен похлопала рядом с собой, со стороны, не занятой Джоном:  
– Иди сюда. Ты лежишь поверх покрывала, к тому же.  
Он усмехнулся, принимая приглашение. Хелен подтянула покрывало, забираясь под него по пояс, и откинулась на подушки.  
– На тебе было как-то мало оружия, – пробормотал Джон, следуя её примеру.  
– Во-первых, я дома, а не на миссии за линией фронта, – напомнила она, набрасывая край покрывала на Николу. – …Во-вторых, вы не всё нашли.  
– Вот в это охотно верю, – сказал Никола и поцеловал её в плечо.  
На пару секунд они замолчали, переглядываясь и не зная, как продолжать разговор.  
В этот момент в дверь постучали, и тут же, не дожидаясь ответа, вошла Кейт Фриландер со словами:  
– Босс, меня тут послали узнать, когда вы спуститесь обратно, а то вы трубку не берёте…  
Магнус среагировала мгновенно, дёрнув на себя покрывало не столько из лишней скромности, сколько из понимания, что отношения между начальством и подчинёнными непременно меняются после того, как начальство увидят голым. Её манёвр привёл к тому, что покрывала не хватало и Тесле, и Друитту, но второму не повезло больше, поскольку он находился ближе к двери. Холодно посмотрев на Кейт и демонстративно не смущаясь того, что ноги, одно бедро и грудь у него практически не прикрыты, он сказал:  
– Мисс Фриландер, я вижу, вы уже научились стучаться. Теперь потрудитесь научиться ждать разрешения войти до того, как войти.  
Кейт громко сглотнула, обозревая вполне характерно смятые простыни и покрывала, пятна крови на них, разбросанную одежду и троих людей, которым она в ближайшее время не сможет смотреть в глаза.  
– …Поняла, – со второй попытки ответила она.  
– Кейт, я спущусь примерно через полчаса, – сжалилась над ней Магнус. – Не могла бы ты пока выйти?  
Лицо Кейт осветилось радостью осознания, что, действительно, можно же выйти.  
– Да, конечно, – быстро проговорила она. – Передам. Попрошу не беспокоить.  
Последнюю фразу она заканчивала, уже закрывая за собой дверь.  
– Твои детишки будут смертельно шокированы, – заметил Тесла, с интересом глядя на Магнус. – В том числе и тем, что ты не старалась сохранить всё в тайне.  
Она пожала плечами:  
– Пусть. Хотя, думаю, они адаптируются. Всё-таки они в Убежище работают.  
– Но ты не старалась сохранить всё в тайне, – с нажимом повторил он. – И это значит, что?..  
– Что я не нахожу поводов для этого, – улыбнулась Магнус, отпуская покрывало. – Хотя на будущее дверь надо будет всё-таки закрывать.  
– Будущее? – теперь к разговору присоединился Друитт. – Какой неожиданный оптимизм…  
– Посмотрим. Я ничего не исключаю, – она посмотрела в сторону двери в ванную. – Джон, подвинься, мне надо вставать.  
Друитт с Теслой переглянулись.  
– Ещё пять минут? – спросил последний.  
– Ещё пять минут, – согласился первый.  
Магнус посмотрела на них обоих по очереди и со вздохом кивнула:  
– Ну хорошо, пять минут я себе могу позволить. Но потом всё-таки встану.  
– Значит, используем их с пользой, – заключил Тесла, прижимаясь к ней и обвивая рукой её талию. Друитт тоже повернулся к ней, облокотившись на подушку и пальцами свободной руки перебирая волосы Магнус.  
Она откинулась назад и закрыла глаза, касаясь их рук и на пять минут позволяя себе забыть о мире за пределами комнаты.


End file.
